Psychomantic
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: While Duncan and Scarlett are having their date...at her home, they will have the best night of their lives. This is my 40th Fanfic so huge deal for me plus, Co-Written by me and BeekerMaroo777 and Rated M for Sexual Content. and Language. ENJOY!


Psychomantic

 **Disclaimer: This Fanfic is history making, this is my 40th fanfic of my career. It is a Duncan/Scarlett Lemon done by me and BeekerMaroo777. I owe her a big thank you for making it possible. ENJOY MY 40TH FANFIC!**

It was a cool and calm August Saturday night as Duncan and Scarlett are making out as Duncan just got out of prison for Good Behavior.

"Good God, you are a great kisser." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Thanks. I'm so glad that my little dork of a brother is not here." Scarlett replied.

"Where is that little Skater Nerd?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"He's with LeShawna." Scarlett answered him.

"Eh, he can have her." Duncan said as they continued to make out.

"MMMMMM…Your tongue is so awesome!" Scarlett moaned as she was turned on.

"As is yours. It's the kind of turn-on tongue." Duncan told her as they kept it up until Scarlett felt a bulge in his shorts, unzipped his shorts revealing an 11 inch shotgun as she gasped.

"It's huge." Scarlett said as she was turned on.

"Thanks babe." Duncan said to her.

"No problem. Perhaps my genital area could function as equally sexy." Scarlett smirked back.

"Whatever babe. Let's get it on." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Gladly." Scarlett said as she got down orally onto Duncan's hard on and began sucking it like a lollipop.

"MMMMMMM…" Scarlett muffled as she as she loved it from the start.

"Oh, good God." Duncan said as he was really happy and loving getting his cock sucked.

"Keep this up… screw my ex-girlfriends. This is how you get laid." Duncan's mind said as Scarlett stopped for a second.

"Wow, what a cock." Scarlett said to him.

"Thanks babe and Oh my God you are great downstairs." Duncan responded back.

"Thanks." Scarlett said as she resumed working on him as she went for the deepthroat.

"Ohhhhhhh, Yeah! Oh Hell Yeah!" Duncan moaned out loudly as shooting time was about to take place.

"MMMMMMMMMmmm…" Scarlett muffled as she kept it up.

"I'm gonna shoot my load! I'm gonna shot my load! AUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Duncan groaned as he came inside of her mouth as she swallowed all of Duncan's juice.

"Mmmm…that was delicious." Scarlett told him.

"Thanks babe." Duncan told her as she stripped down to some white lacy lingerie.

"Holy…Crap…..." Duncan said in his mind.

"So, Duncan… what do you think?" Scarlett asked him.

"My God, you look like an angel." Duncan replied back.

"Thanks. Now lick my genital area." Scarlett said to him.

"Will do." Duncan said as he began licking her wet cave.

"MMMMMMM…" Duncan muffled as he was licking it softly.

"Wow, that tongue feels so awesome!" Scarlett as he kept it up.

"Duncan! Keep licking me! You are sexy one man!" Scarlett moaned louder.

"You got it, Smart Stuff!" Duncan said as he resumed licking.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH THIS FEELS SO AWESOME! LICK ME MORE! MORE! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Scarlett moaned even louder as Duncan also started to finger her wet cave as he did it incredible speed as Scarlett got closer and closer to the explosion.

"OH MY GOD! HERE IT COMES! I'M CUMMING!" Scarlett screamed as she was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scarlett came as it shot all over Duncan's mouth.

"Mmmm…That was so delicious." Duncan complimented Scarlett on her juice.

"Thank you my sweetie." Scarlett told him.

"You are welcome." Duncan replied as she bended down on all fours.

"Fuck me hard." Scarlett told Duncan.

"How Hard?" Duncan asked her.

"As an asteroid hitting the Washington Monument." Scarlett told Duncan.

"You got it my Princess." Duncan said as he began firing away with his machine gun.

"Ohh!" Scarlett moaned loudly as Duncan was pounding away.

"Harder Duncan!" Scarlett shouted as he went even harder than before.

"HARDER! FUCK MY SEXY ASS HARDER!" Scarlett shouted while having the best pleasure she has ever had in her life as he went into rapid fire.

"AHHH YES! THIS IS BETTER THAN THE TOY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME FUCK ME HARD!" Scarlett moaned out really loud.

"OHHH Scarlett!" Duncan moaned out.

"OH DUNCAN!" Scarlett moaned extremely loud as he went into super rapid fire.

"SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" Duncan grunted out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scarlett screamed out as Duncan came inside of her, and after he did so they panted.

"Wow…that was fun." Duncan told her.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet." Scarlett told her.

"Is there anything else you want?" Duncan asked.

"I ould love to expect your genitalia orally again." Scarlett said as she touched his machine gun.

"Okay, you got it Princess." Duncan told her.

"Can I call you Princess?" Duncan asked her.

"Fine by me." Scarlett answered him as she went down to play with his hard-on as she started to suck it.

"Oh Good Fucking GOD! Just like last time you are awesome!" Duncan said as she used her hands to play with his fun-bags.

"Mmmmmmm…" Scarlett moaned out as she deepthroated him.

"I AM GONNA SHOOT MY LOAD! HERE IT COMES! AUUUGGGHHH!" Duncan groaned and grunted as he came inside of her mouth again.

"Mmmmmm…" Scarlett moaned as she swallowed his cum once more.

"Wanna finish with the missionary?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"Yes." Duncan said as he started doing the missionary position with her as he went into extreme super-duper rapid fire.

"HARDER! PENETRATE MY AREA HARDER!" Scarlett moaned out as Duncan did so as both of them were now starting to sweat.

"AHHHHHHHH! SHIT! THIS FEELS GREAT! THIS IS SO BETTER THAN SEX WITH COURTNEY, AND BETTER THAN SEX WITH GWEN! BOTH OF THEM ARE WEAK COMPARED TO YOU!" Duncan shouted in between thrusts.

"YOU ARE A BETTER MAN THAN MAX! IF YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR SIDEKICK…YOU GOT IT BABY! I AM YOUR SIDEKICK ANYTIME AND WE CAN SWITCH! WE ARE BOTH SMART!" Scarlett moaned, squealed, and shouted out in between thrusts.

"OH MY GOD! PRINCESS! I'M GONNA SHOOT MY LOAD! HERE IT COMES!" Duncan said as he released his machine gun out of her area and began loading it for the ultimate bang.

"Open your mouth." Duncan said as Scarlett opened her mouth as he was about to shoot his load.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan screamed out by shooting out his man-made white juice all over her face, and chest as he shot out every load before they collapsed and resumed panting.

"Wow…that was the best sex I have ever had." Duncan said in between pants.

"You were incredible." Scarlett said as she and Duncan cleaned up and put their clothes back on.

"We should perform arousing intercourse more often." Scarlett told Duncan.

"Sounds Great." Duncan told her as they kissed.

"I gotta go home, maybe we can make love at my place?" Duncan asked.

"Sounds great." Scarlett answered him as they kissed.

"I love you." Duncan told her.

"I love you too." Scarlett said to him as he left.

 **This is my 40** **th** **fanfic ever in my 5-year fanfiction career. I would like to thank BeekerMaroo777 coming up with the idea, for co-writing this with me and more.**

 **This is my first fanfiction story in my new HP Tablet since my RCA Cambio was missing and broken so it took me a while to get used to it.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
